Chains of the Heart
by XxDensetsuxX
Summary: Alice has had... Strange dreams lately... About Jack and the Abyss along with a strange boy who looks an awful lot like Oz. Oz knows something is wrong, but she is too stubborn to admit to it- she's scared. But, this stubbornness and these dreams... Could very well kill her in the end? Or maybe they'll show her something that might change everything?
1. Chapter 1

_"__Come along, Alice. We have much to talk about."_

I scoffed at his voice which was smothered in lies," What is it you want to talk about?" Keeping up this little 'act' should keep him and me busy. I don't know why the women fall for him so easily. You can tell he's a player from the smile on his face to the beating of his heart.

_"__Oh, Alice. Why do you question me? Just come with me."_ He grabbed my hand which was colder than usual, and pulled me along with him. His golden hair moved smoothly behind him, covering a descent part of his back…

"H-Hey! Where are we going?!"

I know that I have never been to this place… It's strange… A tower? Something is wrong here…

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!"

My eyes widened as he turned around, blood oozing from his right eye as he laughed," CoMe oN ALICE! FoLlOw mE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I growled, smacking his hand away," Who are you!?"

"CoMe oN ALICE! LeT's pLaY!"

I woke up screaming, holding my sides… A dream?!

The doors burst open and Oz walked in, still with drool on his face," Alice?! Are you okay?!"

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, hitting him smack in the face, he fell over as I huffed.

"Alice?! Why did you do that?!"

"You came into my room without permission, slave."

"But, Alice! You were screaming!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was NOT!"

"Was TOO!"

I threw several more pillows at him until I ran out of them. He sighed, getting up," Alice. Are you really okay?"

"Yes! Now get out of my room, slave!"

"Yeah, whatever." He walked out muttering about something and shut the door.

I breathed in deeply… If Oz knew about these dreams… I sighed hugging myself… I'm sure I'll be okay… Right, Oz?


	2. Crow's Ring

"Alice? Are you really okay?"

I slumped in my chair glaring at Oz occasionally," Yes, I'm fine, Servant!"

Oz sighed, giving an annoyed huff," I'm just worried. You have been acting strangely for a while now, Alice."

I didn't bother to answer him, not wanting him to budge in any further… I've been on edge recently, but I've pushed it out of mind, simply because I hate being bothered, even by myself.

"Oi, Seaweed head. Stop staring at me."

He scoffed," I'm not staring at you stupid rabbit. You are on my master's mind, and I plan to make sure you get out of it. I don't know what is on your mind, but don't think you can keep this from Oz forever."

"Oh go away, seaweed head!"

"Stupid rabbit!" Gilbert walked off, shutting the door behind him… Now it was just her by herself… Ah… That went quite well… Didn't it?

I suddenly felt like something was staring at me and turned around, getting into a fighting position!

"Who's there?! Come out bastard!" I provoked it looking to every cornor of the room. The feeling disappeared after a few moments, but weighed heavily on me. I sighed and moved out onto the balcony brushing back my brown hair," Damned dream… Jeesh!"

Honestly, I'm sick of this feeling. The dream happened two days ago and I can't get it out of my mind! It's driving me crazy! I leaned up against the stone, looking out to the night sky… The abyss looked nothing like this… It was so boring in there… That place can go straight to hell.

"Jack…" I muttered recalling his long blonde hair… Bastard… How dare you haunt my dreams. Just drop dead! I felt anger rising in my body at how much he had hurt everyone… Including Oz… For that, I will never forgive him… EVER. I breathed in deeply before turning around, meeting a form of someone I didn't know… But something about them… Seemed… Familiar?

"_Hello… Alice." _From the tips of his fingers to the ends of his hair, he was real. But… For that- I don't know who he was. His hair was a pure white- a lot like that clown bastard," Who are you? And what do you want?"

"_You look like you're in pain. Is it painful?"_

In pain…? I turned my whole attention to him before questioning him any further," Answer mine, and I might answer yours."

"_So smart, little Alice. My little Alice. Come with me. I will give you peace of mind."_

This guy… I backed away from him slowly, noticing his intentions were of ill will. I don't remember seeing this guy before… He wore regal black clothing, and his nails were red. His eyes were ice blue and he looked… Now that I think about it… He looks like…

"OZ?!"

He smiled," If that's who you want me to be, then I am Oz."

"No… You aren't him. Who the hell are you?!"

He smirked, and advanced towards me, and grabbed my hand," _My Alice. I will free you of this horrible life you have. And I will protect you."_

"Sorry, I don't need protection from anyone." I removed my hand from his until he suddenly latched a ring onto my hand! When did he- WHAT?!

"OI! What the hell- HEY! Get it off!" I tried to pull the black ring off, but it wouldn't budge! Damnit!

He giggled, moving back, into the shadows," _Now we can be connected, Alice! Hehe! See you later… My Alice."_

I groaned, trying every way possible to get the ring OFF my finger!

I bit it hard, trying my best to remove it and groaned, falling into the chair," Grr… I'll kill him!"

Connected, hmm…?

Suddenly I heard a loud knock on the door and rolled my eyes," Who is it?"

"Oz."

I thought about it for a minute before briefly letting out a 'come in', and the door opened and closed. I watched Oz walk in and recalled the boy who looked similar to him," What?"

"Please tell me what's going on."

"Just forget it! It's nothing important." I rolled onto the bed and planted my face into the pillow," Stop worrying about it."

Oz sighed and sat on the bed," Alice… Stop being so stubborn!"

"My stubbornness is my own problem…"

"Alice…?"

"WHAT?!" I got up, getting fed up with his constant questioning," What could possibly be so important that you-!" He grabbed my hand and looked at my finger in concern," When did you start wearing jewelry?"

"What- Uhm… Earlier! Notice these things, Servant."

"…Hmm…"

He looked intently at it before I smacked him with a pillow sending him flying into the flooring," Will you stop it!"

He glared at me rubbing his head before grabbing my hand again," Alice. Take it off. I don't like it."

"What? Well- I-"

"Take it off!" He wrestled with me on the bed and I tried smacking him away again, and again, as he tried pulling the ring from my finger!

"OI! Stop it! Just let it be! AHH! STUPID OZ!"

"Oh shut up! I don't like it! Why won't it come off?!"

Suddenly the door opened and in came Sharon. Oz grinned," Sharon! I need your help- can you help me-"Oz was hit with a flying shoe.

Sharon smiled in a deadly way," I come to visit you, and I hear something about, '_why won't it come off?' _and see you- Oz, pushing innocent Alice onto the bed! How horrible! You shouldn't force an innocent girl into something so serious!"

"Ah- Sharon! That's not what I was trying to-"

"Hmph! Anyway! We are all meeting in the lounge. Come along. We are having tea."

I sat next to Oz, deciding whether or not to eat the sweets or drink the tea first… A hard decision!

"Alice has what?"

Oz stared at me while I was on the verge of a mental breakdown between a cookie and a parfait before explaining the situation to Sharon," Alice had a dream, and she won't tell me about it."

Sharon replied delicately," Oz, you must understand. Us, women have vivid dreams that come from our gentle hearts. Such things could come from her inner emotions. I would hope you would understand that, Oz." she sipped her tea just as I decided on the parfait and Oz blushed staring at me," S-s-so you mean she's dreaming about something like- Wahhh!" Oz covered his face before his boyish mind got the best of him. Sharon laughed," It's nothing to worry about. Just let it go for now. A lot has happened as well. It could simply be a passing thing."

Oz sighed and looked at me once again before his eyes averted to my ring," One more thing… I wasn't trying to DO anything to Alice. But- I was trying to get that ring off her finger. It won't come off."

"Really? Alice, can I see your hand for a moment?"

I stared at her," No." Before going back to my parfait! IT had strawberries and cream along with other fruits in it- I want thirty more!

She grabbed my hand and smiled again- that deadly smile," Alice. _Big sister Sharon._ Now, what is this?"

She examined my hand and frowned," It's only a ring, Oz. And she IS a girl. Jewelry is our specialty. It looks beautiful on her!"

"Sharon… That ring… There is something off about it. It's giving me a bad feeling." Oz admitted," I really don't like it."

Sharon sighed before gripping my ring with two fingers," Okay…" She pulled- nothing," What? Why won't it come off? Alice?"

I looked at the ring," I don't know. It just won't come off. I don't really care."

"Oz, come help me with this!"

Oz got up and just as he touched the ring, Sharon screamed as it shocked both of them backwards, far away from me! I tried to run over to Oz, when something stopped me… I felt my vision become blurry and knew this feeling… I fell onto the floor, just as Oz yelled my name…

I opened my eyes and looked around… The flooring was marble and stuffed rabbits were everywhere…

I looked up, and saw him… The boy that looked like Oz! How-

"_Because we are connected, Alice. You and I. You belong to me."_

"Tch- whatever you did, you can stop it already. I don't want any connection. Stay away from me."

He jumped from the floating chair he sat in and landed next to me," _Hmm… But… Alice. Don't you remember? We promised. My name… Is Kalius."_


End file.
